


【代发】在他的沉默中夺目的 良堂

by thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 良堂 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg/pseuds/thebranchofDYSinSaintPetersburg
Summary: 是耳钉。 Piercing on the ear.
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂
Kudos: 8





	【代发】在他的沉默中夺目的 良堂

**Author's Note:**

> 【编者按】  
> 本文为代发，著作权由lofter@三线司机 老师所有。
> 
> 【作者按】  
> *原梗来自lofter@虎宵 老师的神仙绘图  
> *OOC警告  
> *胡写掉：三弦师傅×吉他手  
> *对不住两位老师   
> *如果各位真的要尝试自己打耳洞的话请不要参考本文流程，当心感染。(多余的担心)

“周九良，你这都买的什么玩意啊？”

听见孟鹤堂在客厅里拆快递的动静，周九良一清嗓子从里屋走出来，眼看着孟鹤堂手里拿着的无痛耳钉穿孔器皱眉头的样子觉着可爱，自己薅着长袖一揣手倚着门边看着孟鹤堂站在桌边翻来覆去皱眉头看的模样。

“好家伙，整一个全日文，片耳用……干什么玩意的？耳朵切片？”孟鹤堂念完了三个连着的汉字之后依旧是表情凝重地拿舌头舔着裹着牙的下嘴唇，他乐了一声，一挑眼看一眼周九良，“怎么着？弦师要扎耳朵眼？”

“是啊，不然买它干什么玩意。”

周九良回嘴的时候眼神又管不住地往孟鹤堂的耳垂上落，孟鹤堂的耳垂圆，稍偏下点钉着跟了好些年的水钻耳钉，抱着吉他往饼哥开的酒吧台子上一站，安安静静一首歌里眼角牙尖都一点点亮晶晶。

“什么时候买的啊？”孟鹤堂攥着没拆包装的打孔器觉着好玩，觉着是个新鲜玩意，毕竟当年他打耳钉是攥着十块钱进店里戳了个破铜钉，耳朵都发了炎来着，“就买了一个？”

“这玩意买二不赠一啊，谁长仨耳朵啊。”周九良嘴里还臭贫，他看得出来孟鹤堂这会儿新鲜劲来了，跟个小孩儿似的研究，一边问着周九良能不能拆开一边拿指甲扣着封口的贴纸。

“你也要打单边儿？左边还是右边啊？”

“右边儿呗，不然呢。”

孟鹤堂听完反应过来，“你打还是给我打的？”

“我打。”周九良走过来捏了捏自己右边的耳垂又瞄了一眼孟鹤堂干净的右耳，“你给我打。”

“我给你打？”孟鹤堂乐了，“能行吗？” 

“耳钉单买不合适，我跟您凑一对儿，您不给我打谁给我打啊，要我自己个打歪了，豁出个边来，您不心疼我啊？”周九良边念叨着边往孟鹤堂身边蹭，伸了手轻轻把人抱着下巴也搭到孟鹤堂肩膀上，“但真要说，我自己打我害怕，您舍得吗？”

孟鹤堂叫他一说还怪紧张的，胳膊环着他眼还看着那个穿耳器，跟个小手枪似的。

“我可告诉你，要给你打完你后悔行，别埋怨我啊。”孟鹤堂闻着周九良的味道轻轻侧过头跟他贴了贴，又觉着不够，再亲上一亲。

“我招惹的你我后什么悔啊。”周九良的声音特殊，嚼重音的时候鼻子里黏乎一声，孟鹤堂听得脸热，咽咽唾沫。

“孟哥，明儿去重庆啊。”周九良的手搂在孟鹤堂腰上倒是搂得紧，他叫孟鹤堂亲得又痒又暖和。

“干什么，这就开始想人了？”

“啥时候没想过你啊。”

俩人就抱着，孟鹤堂轻轻拍了拍周九良的后背忽然不搭话了，周九良这两天知道他要去重庆一直不怎么理人，忽然临别来点腻乎还真叫人觉着一下招架不来了。

他轻轻跟周九良结束了一个拥抱，看着他家小孩细又亮的眼睛，周九良似乎还觉着不太满意，手在孟鹤堂袖口扯一下。这稍微分开一些孟鹤堂才发觉秋天时屋里开始发冷了，阳光从窗子往里挣脱不出来一丝的温度。

“我记着酒精棉球还有点，给你找找。今儿就给你打了得了。”

之后孟鹤堂就不大记得他怎么就在大下午的脱下裤子叫周九良往他修得立整的耻毛上亲的了。

是周九良盘个腿坐在床上等着孟鹤堂把棉球和穿耳器的套盒拿来，看着孟鹤堂坐在自己眼前把医用记号笔和打孔器都拆出来，实在再忍不住捧着孟鹤堂的脸从额头亲到遭吓着的眼睛，然后毫不犹豫地啃着孟哥嫩乎乎软嘟嘟嘟嘴唇。

对周九良来说，叫孟鹤堂来感觉简直易如反掌，一低头一挑眼，闭上嘴啃啃自己的下嘴唇，张开嘴黏黏糊糊叫两声孟哥，这时候孟鹤堂要是再问怎么了怎么了，意思就是你爱弄就弄吧。

周九良会了意，老实俯身去亲去啃，剥了孟鹤堂穿在家里的肥大衣裳，侧抱着孟鹤堂叫他往下躺，手也流连在孟鹤堂脊背上刻的长线上，因着那一条刺青，周九良喜欢着从背后抱人操。孟鹤堂叫人伺候好了就放得浪性叫着晃腰，滑肉在腰上鼓着夹出一个腰窝，操热的身子颤着喜欢绷紧着肌肉，这时候那一道刺青被贪欲的皮肉骨脏牵扯得动情扭动，那才真叫色情。

这也叫周九良不乐意他跟朋友去成都，他也奇怪，从小到大没怎么信过自己的眼光品味只不过认了命地一意孤行，唯独对孟鹤堂叫他觉得自己是绝对地好眼光，任谁都能爱上孟鹤堂。虽然缓缓脑子心想哪能啊，肯定自己情人眼里西施貂蝉杨玉环，可真说能少呷口醋吗？不可能。

他捧着孟鹤堂的胯时撅了嘴，自己都没太意识到想着一周见不着的时候他那张脸有多愁，孟鹤堂光溜溜的下身叫他把着，看他专注又不满意的模样赶紧拿腿勾着他的身子把周九良压到自己身上，连着捏脸带着亲嘴才算叫周九良又咽口水眨眼睛缓了神。

“孟哥，我不想上班了，我想跟你去成都。”周九良偶尔就有些幼稚起来，可边讲着幼稚的话边握起孟鹤堂的性器开始拿手轻捏轻搓，像是给猫挠脑壳一样玩似的弄出孟鹤堂一点喘声。

“这班还得上啊，我那不也算是去上班吗？”

话刚一说完，周九良就捧着一手湿往孟鹤堂的翘屁股里头塞油，孟鹤堂身子一绷，臀肉夹了一下周九良的指头，反应过来之后脸一直红到了脖子避开了周九良的视线，自己抓着枕头角在安抚中放松了身体。

“我知道……”

周九良眼瞧着孟鹤堂的性器在他手指头的开拓中硬起来，心里多少还掺合委屈难说明，干脆就跪稳定一俯身，手抱着孟鹤堂的屁股，伸出舌头就往下舔，沿着孟鹤堂性器上的弧弯由上向下滑，舌尖挑着逐渐膨胀的青筋还在靠着精囊的边角用劲一瞬。

“啊……周九良……你等会！”

周九良也不理会他，张口就把前端含在嘴里。俩人交往三年，口活磨得熟练，唇一垫着牙尖，舌头跟着搅跟着晃，合上眼拿嘴巴动动就能叫孟鹤堂爽出一阵缠来。

里边指头也入得快，有三两天没做上这把周九良动作也急了点，两根指头灵活地抽插张合，指缝泡得滑腻起来就分开手指撑着穴壁摩擦，嘴里猛往下一扣的时候，手上又快速地搓摁着里边的嫩肉。

“啊！哈……九良、九良，你别叫哥就这么交待出来……轻……轻点！”

孟鹤堂的手死死一攥差点泄出来，只不过命根子叫周九良握了一把，活鱼似的挣扎颤抖也没能射出来，狠狠地叫人憋了一把弄得孟鹤堂一下子酸了身子。他抓着枕头把脸埋起来似乎是骂了两句脏的。

周九良不理会地向前探身把指头插得更深，细细亲了吻了他硬起来的乳尖，碎吻轻舐里叫孟鹤堂缓过劲儿来，挪开了枕头张着嘴喘着气手上抓着周九良的头发挨了穴里的指头一下顶，又松了劲儿地扶着他的头仰着脖子喘着。

周九良也不反抗，叫孟鹤堂摁着，趴在孟鹤堂胸口拿刚刚给他蹭红的嘴唇夹孟鹤堂湿润的乳头。

他是真耐了心地给孟鹤堂开拓，三根指头搞软了的穴口一吞一吐地安生等着，越是开始柔情到后边就越他妈的激情，孟鹤堂也不是不明白。

周九良已经开始试探着把指头使劲往里塞，指根磨着穴口抵得穴肉回缩，他合计着也差不多的时候，耳垂上忽然一凉，他以为孟鹤堂伸手是去给他摸套子，谁知道是拿来消毒棉球在他耳垂上擦了一把。

“干什么……”周九良忽然就一动不动了，等着孟鹤堂细细地给他擦完，孟鹤堂看着他皱了眉头一脸严肃的样子觉着好玩，拿着有点痒人的棉花搓来搓去。

“怎么着，怕我打进去？”孟鹤堂呼吸还不匀称，低着声跟他讲，“也不能太疼，别给吓萎了。”

周九良的耳朵就在孟鹤堂眼皮子底下蹿红，不动声色地拿另一只手去枕头底下摸套子，他眼里看见的就是孟鹤堂的胸口，指头还能察觉孟鹤堂的穴在轻轻地吞。

“我倒也没怕。”周九良把指头抽出来，孟鹤堂轻轻哼出点声音来晃了神松了手，他眼睛还仔细端详着周九良的模样。

“没事啊，等会儿你弄完我咱们再打。”酒精烧人说不上是冷是热，周九良只叫孟鹤堂一个弄字给闹得浑身燥。他一听孟鹤堂说不打，缓缓神就脱了裤子把涨硬的性器套上套子托稳当了往他哥穴口一顶，孟鹤堂股缝湿漉漉，屁股夹着都有点夹不住。

“但是你这耳垂太小了，咱得试试位置……”周九良跪着看着孟鹤堂，瞧见他眯眼，瞧见他仔细地瞧着自己的右耳垂眯了眼睛，他一下子觉着臊，低了头往孟鹤堂里头一撞，开拓软和的穴子肉一下遭顶也不紧，周九良几乎没遭着什么阻碍就顶了大半根进去，进去后俩人提着的气都送下来了，又急又重的喘声交叠着。周九良缓得快，他又慢慢地往里推，叫孟鹤堂夹得发出了点呜声。

“孟哥……”

“嗯嗯……嗯？”孟鹤堂里边适应得慢，身子就发颤，眼睛慢慢往周九良脸上看。

周九良一侧头把右耳让出来，意思是等着孟鹤堂适应的时候把记号点上，他往前拱身去床头柜上摸那根医用记号笔，前段也伸进了更里头开拓。孟鹤堂咬着牙忍着没耐住还是放声喘了，抱了抱周九良的身子腿也往上头夹。

“九良，干脆打了吧……”孟鹤堂从周九良手里拿着记号笔，盯着周九良的耳垂来了劲，“不然不就，白消毒了吗？”

“打……？”周九良老老实实地侧着头等孟鹤堂找到位置拿凉笔戳了个黑点，可能是因为联想到待会儿从这儿穿，感觉异常的明显，“那行啊，打了吧。反正这疼一下要委屈着您了，哎呦。”

“能那么疼吗……”孟鹤堂今天是真挺期待，这玩意就跟签名似的，他亲手给周九良打个洞，这就能留下痕迹的那一种。他一抽屉拆了一对拿走一只的耳钉，以后也就有人用了，他瞧着周九良耳垂上那个黑点，就跟狮子瞧见了领地似的。

“这玩意无痛的，也不能太疼。”孟鹤堂现在讲话带哼哼，他稍微动了动腰叫周九良得着点安慰，他又去把填了银耳钉的打孔枪给抓来了。

周九良见着孟鹤堂摘了护着针尖的帽，瞧见了那根长针，银晃晃地泛着亮。周九良真有点怕了，孟鹤堂却把他又往胸口上摁，两腿还夹着他的腰，孟鹤堂一手贴着他的耳廓一手握着穿孔器把周九良的耳垂往垫片上贴，似乎是因为身子还被插着，动作轻柔得没有要给谁穿个空的残暴劲儿，但也没有叫周九良拒绝的意思。

针尖摁在标记点上真把周九良逼得绷紧了背上的肌肉，他只能试着把注意力转移到埋在孟哥穴肉里的性器，可这时候连穴肉那点爱抚好像都缠着周九良不让他推一步了，他似乎完完全全被孟鹤堂压制住了，心脏狂跳不止地向亢奋起来的周九良说着，他可以完全属于孟鹤堂。

“我打了。”孟鹤堂只依旧温柔地告诉他。

“哒”

短暂地似乎只是打了针一样的痛传过来，一切地紧张与恐惧都在孟鹤堂摘下套在被切开，在孟鹤堂接下来温柔的抚摸和拥抱中消散。周九良感受得到孟鹤堂的心跳似乎也很剧烈，与他一样，他的左耳紧紧贴着孟鹤堂的胸口，他知道孟鹤堂也在紧张，或许狂喜。

“疼不疼啊？”孟鹤堂揉搓着他的脸反复地问着，他只起身甩甩头，银色的圆珠在厚且小的耳垂上吸引了孟鹤堂的目光，就像是孟鹤堂耳垂上张扬的黑色宝石吸引了周九良太多次一样。

“不疼。”周九良回答说，“好着呢。”

孟鹤堂本想体贴一下大不了今天自己撸出来，他怕周九良跟他逞强，可周九良不等他问就拿实际行动回答了他。

他的腰猛一下叫周九良的手臂托着浮起，孟鹤堂知道这是逼着自己那屁股用劲，埋伏已久的肉棍一下子抽出一截借了瘾子死往里插，熟门撞着孟鹤堂的痒肉滑着进得更深。

孟鹤堂爽到只能抱紧周九良的脖子，他们俩的床一边儿靠着墙。周九良操尽了兴就把人端起来举着靠着墙操。孟鹤堂也不跟他再推让，全身蜷着倚着周九良，四肢都紧紧搂捆着他，似乎也就底下操淌水的后穴大敞着。

他只偶尔呜咽这抬头看看周九良的耳垂，耳垂底下似乎泛起一种粉红，跟银色的秀气的圆珠很是相配，孟鹤堂在周九良粗鲁的抽插中淌眼泪，细细地亲吻着小孩属于他的那只耳朵，他亲在周九良的耳廓，似乎也会激起周九良的痛痒。

他们忽然之间很难解释看见彼此时的满足感，几年来不曾改变的一种快乐。于是他们理解了性爱中的猛烈的那一部分，并为点点滴滴的温柔而庆幸。

患得患失会败给幸福。

周九良狠狠地吻着孟鹤堂的嘴，在得到同样狂热的回应时意识到了，患得患失会败给幸福，他已经彻彻底底属于孟鹤堂了，就像是孟鹤堂属于他一样。

他怀里烫热地高潮的人想要占有他，而他并不怕。他属于他，一直都是这样。

孟鹤堂用眼神准许了周九良将精水射在身上，甚至顶着高潮后的堕怠伸手帮他快速地撸动出精液。周九良两手撑在孟鹤堂的脑袋两边粗喘着喷了他一肚子。

孟鹤堂在盯着他，盯着那一枚小小的银珠。

他却还在脸红。

“洗澡时候别把耳朵冲了。”

孟鹤堂发来的微信是一张熊猫屁股，给他写的却是一句嘱咐。周九良看完之后觉着好笑，难得后台里三弦在边上却拿着手机聊天。

“小周，打耳洞咯？”团长走过来瞧了瞧他，“蛮漂亮的喔？”

周九良可算抬头理了个人，其他的乐手看着他都乐了，大家也都不明白为什么周九良这么老派个小年轻也想着打了个耳钉。

“只打了一边噢？”

“这搁右边，观众也看不见。”

别人问他总这样讲，也不知道这是什么意思。周九良自己倒是知道，他只打这一边是为了谁打的，为了给谁看的。

“孟哥，我上台了。”  
周九良发过去一句。

“嗯，我这边也快了。”

“孟哥，我想你了。”  
“行，我也想你。”

亲亲。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！


End file.
